To Poke a Sleeping Giant
by Wia S
Summary: Neji remembers how Sakura changed his uncle's mind on their relationship, and how to this day, it makes him smile and remember to have a heathly amount of fear of his wife. One-shot. K for slight language and violent threats.


**A/N: I haven't posted anything in a long while, and for that, I'm sorry. Plus, this isn't a One Piece story. It's Naruto. Again, sorry. This pairing was just picking at the back of my mind until I finally got it down onto paper and posted. I'll try to get another One Piece in here soon. Still, I hope you enjoy this. I usually don't use this pairing, but it seems to work here.**

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor probably ever shall, own Naruto. But, the recent Manga chapters were pretty badass._

* * *

Neji leaned against the frame of the doorway, his lavender tinted eyes watching his beloved wife with a great sense of love. Sakura, oblivious to his constant gazing, continued walking around their son's room, gently patting their newborns back, hoping to lull him back into sleep. But, the little baby was stubborn, a trait taken from both parents. Finally, the pink haired woman sat down in a lone rocking chair, and began rocking back and forth, singing a whisper of a lullaby to their child.

To Neji, it was one of the most perfect scenes he had ever seen. And, in the years to come, he would never take for granted the gift he was given, seeing as it was almost impossible to obtain.

The Hyuga prodigy remembered it like it was yesterday.

After months of keeping their relationship hidden save for a few trusted friends, the two ninja decided to go public with their affections, and the first person to tell was Neji's uncle, Lord Hisashi. Now, not many things frightened Haruno Sakura, but at the mere thought of facing the head of the Hyuga clan, who had made his sentiments on his family marrying or having any romantic relations outside of the clan well known, the pink haired kunoichi felt a bit hollow in her stomach.

But, she wasn't one to back down from danger. She loved Neji, and Neji loved her, and if being able to love each other meant facing the Hyuga Lord, then she was ready to do it.

And so, the day came. Neji requested an audience with his uncle, which was granted, and Sakura made sure her team knew exactly where she was going just in case she went missing. She tried to remember all of the advice her friends had given her. Ino told her to wear something formal to show her respect, Hinata, who knew her father very well, said to be honest, even Kakashi mentioned something about not looking him directly in the eye.

Finally, they were at the clan house. Neji went in first, as was the Hyuga custom, and she stood waiting, dressed in her best kimono, trying to remember all of the things her friends had told her. When the rice-paper door slid open, she was still nervous about her meeting him, but it wasn't to be. Neji shook his head and closed the door behind him.

"He won't see you. And, he's forbidden us to ever socialize outside of missions again." He explained, his voice low and with a hint of defeat to it.

That was when Sakura lost it. How dare some almighty clan head forbid her, _her_ from being with the one she loved?! How dare he refuse the curtsey of meeting her before making a decision?! And how dare he assume she would just roll over and accept his words as if they were the law?!

With a very audible grown, she untied the sash of her kimono, revealing her normal uniform underneath. She now knew how to deal with this man, and it wasn't going to be pretty. Shrugging out of the delicate clothes, she gathered her chakra into one hand. This man wouldn't know what hit him.

Shouldering her way past her lover, she grabbed the edge of the sliding door, and opened it with such a force that it came off its hinges, revealing the room inside filled with a many aged Hyuga. But it was the one seated directly in front of her that had her attention. She knew his face, so similar to her lovers face it was almost ironic.

Ignoring the looks of shock and sounds of protest from the other nobles, the protégée of Tsunade stormed into the room, her green eyes fierce with a hidden fire.

"Hyuga Hisashi, do you really think that you can order Haruno Sakura around?" She growled, glaring at the man with a force great enough to kill.

"Do you really think that just because you _command_ something, I will follow it? Well, I have news for you, Hyuga. I take orders from no one except the Hokage. I could care less if you're the freakin' head of the Hyuga clan, if you piss me off, I'll tear your head off and feed it to my summons! The only reason Neji and I agreed to tell you about our relationship was to make sure you were aware that you couldn't force him into an arranged marriage, not because we were looking for your approval. The only approval we need is our own, so you're going to have to deal with it. Now, you can bitch and moan all you want, but I love your nephew, and I plan on loving him for a long while yet. Hell, I may even marry the guy someday, but know that you have no say in our relationship, understood?" She finished in a deadly calm, her chakra creating a static like energy in the room.

Everyone was silent. No one had dared to speak that way to Lord Hyuga since, well…never! And now here was a kunoichi not even half his age giving him the true verbal beating as well as physical threats. Who did she think she was?

But, what was more surprising was the fact that said Lord hadn't even tried to stop her. In fact, he looked like he was…_smiling?_

It was true, Hisashi had gotten a smug smile during the middle of her rant, and it stayed on well after she finished. When he was sure she was done, he stood from his place at the head of the room, and walked to the doorway, his hands clasped behind his back.

Touching the side from which the sliding door broke off, he spoke.

"Hitachii-san, get someone here to fix this door. I don't want any bugs to get in." He ordered.

"Hai, sir." One of the Hyuga nobles responded before standing from his place and disappearing.

Hisashi then turned to the still fuming Sakura, his smile still on his face.

"Haruno-san, it might interest you to know that that was the first time anyone dared oppose my judgment and then had the balls to make their own sentiments known. With that being said, I think you would make a find match for my nephew, and possibly a future daughter-in-law. The Hyuga clan would be greatly honored to welcome you as one of our own." He explained, folding his hands in his robes.

"Damn straight they would." Sakura replied, jutting out her chin in an arrogant/defiant look. She was obviously still seething from before.

Hisashi chuckled, and motioned for his stunned nephew to enter as well.

"Neji, it appears I may have jumped a bit too quickly in judging your lady-love, and for that, I am sorry. It would be a great pleasure for you both to dine with me later on this week, say Saturday?" He lightly asked, looking at his nephew for some sign of recognition.

"Uh yes, uncle. That would be fine. I'm sure Sakura would enjoy that, right, Sakura?" He asked hesitantly, looking at his lover.

For a minute, Sakura had an intense look of scrutiny on her face, obviously sizing up his uncle. After a minute or two of doing so, she gave a short nod of her head.

"Saturday works for me. My shift ends at 5." She replied, raising a rose-colored eyebrow at the lord, as if asking him to object.

"6:30-ish? Lovely, I'll see you two then. But, I have other business to attend to at the moment. If you could please see yourself out," Hisashi spoke with a clear air of dismissal.

Neji nodded, and with a short bow to his father's brother, motioned for Sakura to follow. The pink-haired kunoichi gave the slightest nod of the head to the older man before following her lover, not considering bowing to him, something that Hisashi noted with slight approval.

And with that, the deed was done. They had told Lord Hyuga of their relationship, and he accepted it, no doubt thanks to Sakura. It was on that day that started a chain of events that helped make the decision for the ninja prodigy to make the kunoichi legend his wife.

Now, three years later, here they were, happily married and with a son of their own. The shinobi got on a small smile as her recalled that faithful day, and it didn't go unmissed by his wife.

"What's so funny?" She quietly asked, keeping her voice low so as not to wake their now sleeping child.

"Nothing. I was just remembering how it was by your doing that my uncle accepted out relationship." He said, making his way across the decorated baby room to kneel in front of his wife and son.

Sakura matched his smile, and that ever present fire in her eyes sparked a bit brighter.

"Damn straight it was."

**

* * *

**

Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
